Always, My Confidant
by ReinikSociety
Summary: Prequel to Always, My Friend. Randy's confused. Is Jacques a friend, or something more? Mentions of an OC to appear in later installments.


Author's Note: Yo! So, took me a while to make this one. I feel like it shouldn't have... Oh, well. The French in this one, at the end, translates a little choppy, but I really couldn't find a good translator. Another oh, well. If you translate it and see what it says (which I highly recommend, especially to the other Always stories), then I think you could get the gist of what he's saying. If not, then message me, and I'll tell you what it says. I would tell you here, but I don't want to ruin the surprise. I also think the story's a little choppy, as well. If you have any recommendations on how to change that, that'd be so bruce. Anyway, this has gone on long enough. Ready, set... R&R! Thanks!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Then I threw my Ninja Tripping Balls at him, and-"

I turn my head from Howard to look in the direction I hear a yelp come from. It's kind of far, so I squint my eyes a bit. I see Bash wailing on another poor, unfortunate, weaker soul. I turn back to Howard.

"Go on without me. I gotta take care of something."

"Okay. But don't blame me if I eat all the nachos in my room."

"That's fine, Howard."

_I'm afraid to eat them, they've been in your room so long..._

I watch him walk off down the hallway. I move in closer to Bash and the other kid. When I get closer, I realize it's Jacques he's bullying.

"Hey! Leave him alone, Bash."

"Why should- Oh, you're the famous guy! I'm gonna do what you tell me!"

He slams Jacques into a locker, letting go of the grip he had on his collar and dropping him onto the ground. Bash walks away. I turn to Jacques, offering my hand and helping him up.

"You okay, Jacques?"

"Yes, merci. The American bullies are not much different from the bullies in France."

"They're all shoobs."

"Shoobs? I do not know that word."

"Don't worry about it. Oh, your nose is bleeding a little. You better go wash that up."

He wipes his nose and looks at the blood on his fingers.

"Oh, oui. Will you show me where the bathroom is? I have forgotten. I do not know my way around very well."

"Sure, buddy."

We start walking down the hall leading to the bathrooms.

"So.. Why'd Bash start shoobin' on you like that?"

"Shoobin'...? Well, he was asking me about my accent. He said something about it being 'Wonk'? I could not understand what he was trying to say, then he punched me in the face."

"Yeah, Bash is a jerk. There's nothing wrong with your accent."

"I still do not know what 'wonk' means, but merci!"

We get to our destination and walk into the boys' bathroom. He washes his face, then dries off with a paper towel.

"So, you wanna hang at my place?"

"I _will_ hang at your place!"

"Cool."

I call Howard real quick to tell him I'll be hanging with Jacques, then we walk to my place. After we get there, we walk in.

"You want anything to drink? Eat?"

"No, mer- thank you."

"You wanna play Grave Puncher? Do you guys _have _Grave Puncher in France?"

"Oui. But I have never played, myself."

"Oh, man, that is wonk! You have to let me teach you!"

"Yes! Please teach me how to play!"

"You're gonna love it."

We walk to my room, and after about an hour of teaching Jacques how to play, we stop for a break.

"So, how do you like it?"

"It is fun!"

"I know, right? It is the cheese!"

"'The cheese'?"

"It just means it's awesome."

"I see..."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, I speak up.

"So... Did you get bullied a lot back in France?"

"Kind of. People really did not talk to me often at my school back in France. I stayed around Antoine, mostly. That is part of the reason why my parents allowed me to take the exchange program."

"Antoine?"

He smiles.

"Yes. He is the one who taught me the indie genre and the video camera. His real name is Benoît, but he does not like to be called that because that is his father's name, and he does not like his father."

"Why not?"

"He says his father does not understand 'The process.'"

"What's 'The process'?"

"I do not know. He never told me."

"So, you said that he was one of the reasons why you're parents allowed you to take the exchange program. Did they not like him or something?"

"Well... They said I should not stay around someone much older than I am."

"How old is he?"

"He is thirty-four."

"Woah. That _is_ old."

"But he is artistic! His films can make you weep only seconds into them!"

"Okay... How'd you even meet him?"

"I was thirteen when I met him. He was showcasing some of his college drama films at my school. I was interested, so he invited me over to his house to view more of his films. He was mon premier amant."

"He was what?"

"My first lover."

"_What_? You lost you're virginity at thirteen to a thirty-some-year-old guy?!"

"Actually, at the time, I was fourteen and he was thirty-four."

"Still!"

"It was not so bad, Randy. He was gentle."

"Okay, did _not _need to know that... Did you ever tell your parents?"

"I did not need to - they walked in on us."

"Are you honkin' serious?"

"I am not sure about the honkin'... But oui."

"What did they do?"

"They called the authorities, then he was taken away."

"How long were you guys, well, _you know_..."

"Making love?"

"Yeah. Also, ew."

"For only about a month. Then my parents walked in, and you know the rest."

"What made you want to have, _you know_, with an older guy? I mean..."

"I do not know. He said I was the only person who understood his art, his process. He told me I was his amour."

_I'm sure he's said that to all the kids he's messed with..._

"He told you he loved you?"

"Yes... Many times while we were making love. Now, I am not so sure."

He folds his hands onto his lap, face saddened.

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure he did love you..."

He smiles brightly at me.

"Do you think so?"

"Uh, sure..."

"Magnifique!"

"But do you love him?"

"...That is hard to say."

"I see..."

"Yes. But I hope to see him again someday."

"No offense, but I don't think he's going to see you again after what he did."

"Well, he told me, before he was taken away, 'I have friends in high places, and I may see you before long.'"

"'Friends in high places'? I wonder what he meant by that."

"Yes, quite puzzling."

We talk for about a half hour more, then we stand up.

"Well, I must go home now. Thank you for your hospitality, Randy."

"Anytime, Jacques."

"Here, let us exchange cellphone numbers."

"Sure."

We exchange numbers, then he leaves. The next day, I decide to go to Howard's place. I knock on his door and his mother answers.

"Hey, Mrs. W."

She stares at me for a few seconds, awkward smile on my face, then she slowly turns around and shouts.

"Howard, your friend's here to see you!"

She walks away, coffee in hand, and sits down at the kitchen table to continue reading the book I apparently disturbed her from. I see Howard come down, munching on nachos.

"Hey, Cunningham."

"You're still eating those nachos?"

"Can't deny the nacho."

"That _is_ true."

I grab a few nachos and eat them on the way to Howard's room. We get in, then sit on his bed.

"So, you wanna play Grave Puncher 3: Live And Left Punch - Special Limited Prestige Collector's Dev Edition?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

We quickly jump up, then sit down on the floor. Howard turns on the McGameStation and we start playing the game. After a couple of hours, and many losses on Howard's behalf, we turn off the game.

"Why do you keep _winning, _Cunningham?"

"I'm just that good."

"No, you're not."

"Yep, I am."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Well, I think you used the Grave Puncher: Infinite Punch cheat!"

I gasp.

"Take it back."

"No."

"Well, I think you just suck at video games!"

"No, you suck, Cunningham!"

"No, you suck!"

We go back and forth with no-you-sucks until we hear Heidi shout to us.

"Will you two shut up?! I'm _trying_ to record a vlog for my fans! And, B-T-Dubs, you both suck!"

I roll my eyes.

"Fine. I suck. I'm leaving."

"Fine!"

I walk out of his room, slamming the door, then walk out of his house. I start walking down the street.

_Stupid Howard and his stupid sucking..._

I kick a rock in front of my feet out to the street. I decide to go to the park. I find a bench and sit on it, still a little steamed about the fight.

I open my phone and lazily look through my contacts.

_Jacques. I wonder if he'd like to hang out again..._

I open a text to Jacques.

**Hey Jac wanna hang at the park? :)**

I look up at some birds in a tree, waiting for his reply. I hear a buzz.

**Oui!**

**Awesome!**

I text him the directions and wait for him to come. He apparently doesn't live very far, because he arrives fairly quickly on foot.

"Hello, Randy."

He smiles brightly at me

"Hey, Jacques. Have a seat."

He sits next to me on the bench.

"So, what's up, Jacques?"

"Nothing, really. I finished my homework before I came here."

"Seriously? It's only Saturday! You can do it on Monday."

"But... are you not supposed to have it done _before_ Monday?"

"Nah."

"Okay, then I will have it done _on_ Monday!"

I smile, idea hatching.

"You like to learn about American customs, right?"

"Oui, oui!"

"Then let me show you something totally awesome that we Americans love to do."

We walk over to the pastry shop across the street. I buy us a piece of cake each, handing Jacques's piece to him.

"Are you going to show me the American custom now?"

His face lights up as mine becomes sly.

"Sure, Jacques."

I snicker.

"What is so funny?"

"This!"

I smoosh the cake into his hair and start to laugh as I watch his face turn from excitement to confusion. I hear a whimper, almost like a cry, come from him, and I step in closer to him.

"Jacques? Are you okay?"

"I am... _fine!_"

He smooshes the cake into my hair and starts to laugh. I scoff in mock disbelief.

"You sneaky little...!"

He starts to run in the opposite direction, both of us laughing as I chase him into the park again. He stops, out of breath. I tackle him to the ground, and we continue to laugh. We lie down onto our backs after calming down a bit. We stare up at the clouds, still laughing a little. We sit in silence for a few seconds. I turn my head to him.

"Do you miss France, Jacques?"

"A little. But having you here eases the loneliness, mon ami..."

He slowly puts his hand over mine. Something sinks in my stomach as my heart starts to race. He slowly leans his face in closer to mine. I swallow, and right before his lips meet mine, I quickly jump up. I turn around to face him. He's positioned himself onto his elbows. I stutter nervously as I talk, hand on the back of my head.

"Uh, it's getting late. Guess I should be getting home now."

He stands up and faces me.

"If you have to..."

He tries to come in closer to me, but I quickly back away.

"Well... Bye!"

I turn around and start running back to my house, blushing the whole way there. I finally get to my house, then go into my room, locking the door and climbing up the ladder to my bed.

_What just happened? I'm so embarrassed!_

I cover my face with my hands. I hear my phone buzz, indicating a text message.

**Why did you leave so soon? :(**

I groan, still embarrassed and confused. I decide to ignore the text for now.

_I _so _don't wanna deal with this right now. Maybe I'll text Howard..._

**hey Howard i know we fought but sorry ok? i need to talk to you**

A few seconds go by, then I get a response.

**apology accepted **

**Howard**

**ok im sorry too what do you need to talk about?**

I stop a second, thinking of how to even start a conversation like this with Howard.

_Would he even understand? Maybe I shouldn't tell him exactly who I was with..._

**well i was with this girl**

**was it Theresa?**

**yes it was Theresa...**

**okay whatd you shoob up this time?**

**i didnt shoob up anything! **

**then whats the problem?**

**well... i think she likes me**

**well duh**

**she tried to kiss me **

**oohh**

**yeah  
**

**well what are you gonna do?**

**i dont know! thats why im asking you!**

**how am i supposed to know? ive never kissed a girl!**

**i dont know i just needed to tell somebody i guess... ill figure it out**

**good cuz i know nothing about this**

**thanks for listening Howard :)**

**dont get all mushy on me...**

**okay night Howard **

**night Cunningham**

I exit the conversation with Howard, and enter the conversation with Jacques.

**sorry about that... i just really needed to get home**

A few seconds go by.

**Oh, okay... Well, have a good night, Randy.**

**you too Jacques**

A few months go by, consisting of me and Jacques hanging out, and sometimes Howard joining in. I invite Jacques over and he arrives quickly. We go to my bedroom and sit on the floor. He moves closer to me.

_Jacques's been trying a lot of stuff lately..._

"I'm just gonna come out and ask it! Jacques, why do you keep trying to kiss me?"

He doesn't look taken aback or shocked at what I said. He just stares at me, fiddling with his thumbs. I look at him expectantly, but not angry.

"Well?"

"...Je t'aime, Randy."

My stomach sinks, and I feel myself blushing. I stammer.

"I-I-"

"Do not say a thing."

He stands up, and I stand up, as well. He smiles.

"Would you like to see one of my indie films, Randy?"

"That would be bruce."

I smile. We walk out of my room and into the living room. Jacques pulls out a flash drive and inserts it into my McGameStation, which I moved into the living room after Howard spilled nacho cheese all over the gaming area in my room. He turns on the TV and plays the video. It starts off with a black and white cloudy sky. It then shows a bloody red heart in color on a black and white background; then the sound of someone talking in French. I can make out the words "friend," "soul," and "love," but I don't understand anything else.

_I'm glad I decided to take the French class at school, but what is this about? I'm a little afraid to ask..._

I feel Jacques's hand move onto mine, interlocking with it. I sneak a glance at Jacques, then back at the TV. I look back at him. He watches our hands.

"I have to leave today."

"I know... You told me."

"Are you going to miss me?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

He chuckles, then squeezes my hand. I watch him swallow, and we both look back to the TV. It continues.

"_**Toujours, nous sera mutuellement confident.**__**"**_

THE END


End file.
